


Unknown voices in the night

by Death_the_Kid88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_Kid88/pseuds/Death_the_Kid88
Summary: One night, Alya convinces the group to go to a bar. Lets just say when everything goes wrong, something must go right.ages:Alya:22MArinette: 21Nino: 22Adrein:22, almost 23





	Unknown voices in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.
> 
> Note: Nino and Adrien live together and same with Alya and Marinette

I walked into the cafe that Alya had told me too meet her in for lunch. As I walked towards our normal booth I noticed that it was already occupied. 

"Hey Adrien! Hey Nino!" 

The two guys looked up from their conversation and coffee. "Hey Mari!" "What's up, mari?"

"I'm here too meet Alya. She ran out of the apartment this morning in a big rush. All I heard her say as she walked out was, "Meet up at the Cafe, be there at 1!" So here I am. What about you two?"

Adrien answered me, as Nino was preoccupied with a text message. "Alya texted us this morning. Said she wanted to get us together to catch up. I mean we have all been so busy Nino and I barley get to see you two."

I sat down next to Adrien. Nino looked up from his phone, "That was Alya. She said she is running a little late. Her writing class ran over a few minutes."

I nodded. " Sounds good. I'm going to go order Alya's usual , and get me something while I am up." 

I walked over to the order counter and placed my order. One hazelnut cappuccino and a chocolate croissant for Alya. One vanilla iced coffee for me. I figured I would eat some of Alya's croissant. As I waited for my order I glanced over to the guys. Looking at Adrien now, it was easy to remember my age old crush on him. He had gotten taller and leaner over the years. He was honestly as handsome as ever. I had gotten over him about 3 years ago, and since then we have become good friends. I don't know what happened to make my feelings change so suddenly, most likely it was just going all those years dealing with a one sided love. Eventually I suppose I realized it would never happen, and the whole situation was distracting me from my goals. 

As soon as I started putting my dreams first, everything just seemed to work out. Now I lived with my best friend, and had and internship at Gabriel Agreste's fashion company. Plus, I was taking online fashion classes in my spare time. Not only were my dreams coming true, so were my friends. Alya was studying to get a degree in journalism, Nino was studying music, and Adrien had stopped modeling and was now deciding what to do with his life. 

"Marinette...." 

The barista called my name to get my order. I smiled at him as I took my food, "Thank you." 

"Hey wait a second."

I turned around to face the man behind the counter. He leaned forward on the counter, "Those guys you are sitting with, is either one of them your boyfriend?"

I knew where this was going. "Um... no..."

He smiled, "Cool. So you want to go out sometime?"

"A-" He cut me off. 

"Here is my number" He scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to me. I took it, not wanting to be rude. "Um.. Thanks but-"

"My name is Arron by the way. So how about I pick you up tomorrow at the Eiffle tower? I was thinking a-"

I felt someone come up behind me and put an arm around me. I looked up to realize it was none other than Adrien. 

Adrien spoke up, "Hey Mari, is this guy bothering you?"

Arron stood straight up, his sentence lost in the air. 

"Oh... no. He was j-"

Arron seemed to find his voice, "Hey what are you her boyfriend or something. I was just setting up a date with this beautiful lady."

I felt Adrien tense up. He looked down at me, noticing how uncomfortable I was, he spoke again. "How about you just leave her alone. It's obvious she in uncomfortable, so I suggest you shut up. In fact why don't you just stay away from Mari."

Arron ducked down slightly, obviously intimidated by Adrien. 

"Come on Mari, Alya is here and she is hungry." I smiled at Adrien, and grabbed my order. I waved slightly to Arron, not wanting to be too rude. 

As we walked back I whispered to Adrien, "Thanks. I could not get a single word in."

"It's no problem Mari. Does that happen a lot?"

I looked down, "Well ya. I don't know when it really started but it seems I can't go anywhere without running into a guy like that."

I felt Adrien tense up again, "Let me know if that happens Mari. I will not tolerate someone treating you like that."

I felt myself blush slightly, "Thanks."

We took our seats across from Alya and Nino. I passed Alya her order. "Thanks girl. Ok, so now that you are both her I can tell you my plans for us all tonight."

"What do you mean tonight, Alya? You just said lunch..."

"Oh come on girl, we have all been so busy so I figured we should hang out tonight."

"I guess that sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"We, my sweet Mari, are going to a bar!"


End file.
